


Filler

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Toadette do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filler

We haven't done anything fun in a while," Toadette stated as she had her arms folded together. "Let's go on a picnic?"

"No, too bland." Petey Piranha remarked as he clapped his big green leaves together. "Ooh, I know! Let's go to the circus!"

"No thanks. I rather not smell bad today." Dry Bowser retorted.


End file.
